A Lonely Blue Ocean
by circa divide
Summary: A lonely Spock is sent to an academy for the intelligent, Starfleet Academy, and finds himself confused and lost. A bit of an AU but still in the Star Trek Universe. K/S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A bit of an AU here. Spock is sent to Earth for his schooling at Starfleet Academy (An academy for the intelligent). He is a senior.

**I don't own, don't profit. I hope you enjoy though.**

* * *

A lonely Vulcan walked towards his dorm room, tired and weary from his classes although he would let none see it on his face. He hated that he had to be transferred from his home-world of Vulcan to Earth; he wished he could have stayed with his father and mother, although they obviously thought this would be a better decision. He hated how he knew nobody because of who he was, and he hated that nobody would be able to understand where his point of view was coming from.

It was the night of the annual Masquerade Ball, which was supposedly the largest of all the dances that Starfleet Academy would be throwing. It would take almost two hundred people a week to take down all the décor, which was only half the time it took them to put it up in the first place, so it was harped on by many people to be perfect. Many already had dates and clothing for the ball, intricately designed masks, ball gowns, tuxedos, 'the works,' so to speak. And many more had planned on not going.

Spock had fallen into the category of not going until he decided that why not give it a shot to dress up for one night and at least attempt to entertain himself and give into a the terran frivolities. It was his last year to, after all. He had a tuxedo of black and blue tailored for him to fit perfectly with a simple black mask that was half blue and half black.

As the crowd of many stood in a line waiting for the doors to open Spock walked to the end of the line. On his short walk he passed by many people he had seen walking along campus, many of the women dressed in eccentric costume, but while most looked appropriate, some looked gaudy and tacky as if made by a blind seamstress of the 21st century for a costume party or Halloween. Many of the men looked handsome and dressed in suits and tuxedos of similar fashion, not many going 'out on a limb,' and wearing something they would deem ludicrous.

The doors finally opening after approximately 12 minutes of waiting and as Spock walked into the large assembly hall he was amazed to see all the decorations that had been set up. It was beautiful, perfect to a 'T.' Red velvet chair and couches had been set up around dark wooden tables and dark velvet curtains lined the walls. The carpet was covered with dark marble tiles and the lighting had been changed to hundreds of hanging chandeliers and wall sconces. He walked his way to a single chair in the corner that just happened to be by itself as if not known where to be put by the decorator. As he sat down he traced his fingers along the wood arms of the chair and felt the velvet.

He watched the many people dance as the music played; people ate when the food was served and people chatted idly as they had a fun time. A slower paced song came on and most couples moved off the dance floor and more made their way on. In the gaps between people he could see someone, although Spock had no idea who he was his eyes locked onto his own and he started walked forward. The mysterious man weaved in and out of dancing couples set on a path towards Spock.

Spock's mind raced and his heart beat quickened, he looked for the nearest exit and saw it was the main door he came in, unfortunately it was at the opposite end of the hall and he had no way of making it in time, and before he knew it the mysterious man was kneeling before him, a hand outstretched, a sign of asking for a dance.

His mind suddenly regained focus; this was supposed to be his night to partake in such frivolities. He took the other man's hand a stood up, he put up his shields immediately. They walked toward the floor and began to slowly dance along with the music. The shorter mysterious man took the lead and slowly danced his way around Spock, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the man who made his heart flutter.

Spock's feet seemed to float over the floor and soon enough he found himself dancing easily, and towards the end of the song he noticed many people around them had stopped dancing altogether and watched as him and this mystery man finished their dance to applause. He felt the hand slip out of his and watched the man make his way towards the main door, look back, and run out.

Spock's mind seemed to make the decision for him and found his way to door quite quickly. He opened it to be met with rain and the shadow of a man running. He chased after until he saw the figured standing underneath a lamp post. He walked over to him and turned the man around to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes, so bright, so full of youth and many emotions.

The man ran a hand along Spock's jaw-line and up towards his ears as Spock slowly put his own hand on the others face, putting his shields back up. They moved closer and the others breathe felt hot on his cheek in comparison to cool rain that slowly beat his head.

He closed his eyes and felt the soft skin of the others lips against his own. They were warm, inviting, smooth, and fit perfectly with his own, and sooner than he would have liked it was over, and he pulled back. His eyes stayed closed as to revel in the moment as a single word was softly whispered into his pointed ear. "Goodbye." When he reopened his eyes the man was gone, and he was again alone, standing in the rain.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm thinking of making this into a bit longer. What do you think? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I was asked by all who reviewed for another chapter so here it is! And a big thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers! MirrorFlower and DarkWind, T'Pinto, maggie2mw, darksagegrl0, Banbi-V, ShamelessSpocker, and randomfan! You're all loved and get kudos and cookies!

* * *

The rain beat against his temple as he stood against with his back leaning against the closest building. His face, wet with tears and rain, was flushed from running and all his joints hurt. He took off his mask and wiped his face with his damp sleeve.

He slid down the wall and sat down with his head between his knees as his body shook with his sobs. His vision blurred as more tears came to the surface, although they were tears of sadness he couldn't help but recognize the happiness behind them as well.

For the three years he had been at the academy James Tiberius Kirk had watched and longed for the secluded Vulcan. The sight of the seemingly mysterious person made his heart skip beats, his palms sweat, and his head spin. He was never this badly infatuated with anybody before and that made him nervous.

Why did it have to be Spock? Why did it have to a Vulcan, at that? Why couldn't it have been someone more easily attainable, and why not a girl? He wished he had the answers to the questions he had been asking himself since day one when he realized he felt something more than an attraction to Spock.

He heard a pair of footsteps coming towards him; he looked up to see a dark shadow moving towards him. He wiped his face and nose again and got up from the ground. As soon as he was about to run off he felt a hand grab his own and a tingle ran up his spine. It was a good feeling, just not one he knew.

He was pushed against the walls and felt a hand run through his hair. The delicate fingers traced his face, the defined jaw-line, the perfect nose, and his subtle lips. "How did you find me?" He asked the person.

"You're not too quite when you're trying to hide." He got as a response in a light tone of voice. "Why did you run off?"

"Because I'm not what you want, I'm not perfect like you, I don't have an interesting background, I don't have anything extraordinary about me. I'm nothing like you." Jim said back to the man in front of him in a dejected tone.

"What tells you that I want somebody like me? Somebody who has been rejected by his own race for being a hybrid, I am not what you think I am. I am broken." Spoke said in a small tone letting emotion flow through his façade.

"No you're not." Jim then grasped Spock's face and hair in hands. "You're better than you think you are. You're the smartest person here; you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He paused for a second to place a small kiss upon the perfect lips before him. "Those who rejected you were fools. They don't know who you are."

"Neither do you. Why do you say such things when you barely know me?" Spock looked down at the ground and pulled of his own mask.

Jim placed his hand under Spock's chin and pulled it up. "When I look in your eyes, I see a person who doesn't require being sent away to be fixed, but a person who needs the attention and love he deserves. All other details are irrelevant when it comes to the path of the heart." He pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck.

Spock pulled away from the hug and looked into the others eyes. "Your own eyes show a longing for something to hold on to; something that you can depend on to be consistent in your ocean of unsettlement."

Jim took the man's hand in his own. "How about we help each other?"

"I would like that." He gave Jim's hand a squeeze. He looked up and saw that the rain and stopped and he was no longer alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay here ya go! I thought it through and decided to keep this as two chapters, unless you want me to write an epilogue. Depends on how many reviews I get! ;D


End file.
